Casey's Date
by boshrocks
Summary: A reconcilliation with Sam goes horribly wrong and guess who steps up for Casey. light DASEY fluff. better than it sounds, i really really really suck at summeries. reviews are welcomed
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me again why I'm doing this for you?" Derek complained.

"Because I don't want to mess this up. As much as I hate to admit it, I need your help."

"Casey, it's only Sam."

"Yeah, but you know what I'm like. I seem to have a talent for messing things up." she held out his jacket for him.

"No arguments there."

"Come on! I have a date with him in four hours and I have nothing to wear."

"Casey, why do you need me? Why can't you shop with Nora? Or Lizzie? Or Emily? You know, a girl. Anyone other than me."

"No I can't. You're the only one."

"Can't you use Edwin…he's kinda a girl."

"Stop complaining. Mom's busy, Edwin's at Teddy's, Lizzie's at soccer practice and Emily's refusing to tell me where she is at the moment."

"Not that I care, but how come?"

Casey frowned. "I don't know. She's being weirdly secretive at the moment. And I need you to come shopping with me because Sam is your best friend and you can be honest with me about what does or doesn't look good on me."

"Come on then, let's get this over with." Casey grinned at him and they headed out of the door.

Casey was right; he was brutally honest about the outfits she picked out.

"What would you suggest I wear then?" she grumbled as they trundled down the high street having failed to find anything in the tenth shop they looked in.

"I thought you'd never ask." Derek disappeared into a nearby store and she followed reluctantly. It was a shop she would never go into in a million years…vintage clothes.

"Trust me," Derek said coming over with a few dresses in his arms. "For some unknown reason Sam likes vintage stuff. Go try these on." He really meant that he liked the older styles. He shoved the clothes into her hands and pushed her into a fitting room with surprising enthusiasm.

A few seconds later he called her out to show him what she was wearing. Tentatively she came out in a fifties sundress. It was white with some large red flowers imprinted onto the skirt. She looked very sweet and innocent in it.

"Nice, just not for tonight. How do you like it?"

"I love it. I feel like Marilyn Monroe." Casey replied smiling broadly. Derek thought she looked very pretty in it.

"Get it for something else then. Try the next one."

She next emerged wearing a loose gypsy top and floaty skirt set in lime green with a pattern of oranges on it from around the 1970's. He cringed and shook his head, trying his best not to laugh at her pained expression. She clearly hated to wear it. She disappeared behind the curtain as though she wanted to get out of the outfit as soon as possible.

The next couple of outfits were general 50's getups. All of them incredibly pretty on her and a few which she could even get away with at school.

"Can't get it." he heard her mumble from inside the cubical after she had been in there a while.

"What have you got?"

"60's minidress. But I can't get the zip up. It's stuck or something."

"Want some help?"

"Sure." She stepped out and turned her back to him. He too struggled with it. "You've certainly changed your tune, Derek. Time was when you would run a mile before helping me with this kind of stuff. What's happened to spark this change do you think?"

"I dunno. Can't really explain it. Man, this thing really is stuck."

Casey glanced over her shoulder at him and saw his handsome face scrunched up in concentration over the zipper. Suddenly it gave and he zipped it up to the top. He turned her to him and smiled in appreciation.

"I think we have a winner for tonight. Why don't you get some of the 50's ones too? " Casey grinned and went back in to change out of it.

"For once I agree with you. Thanks Dere." She said as they headed to the till with the clothes.

"No problem. And don't call me that."

"Sorry. Hey, you wanna go get smoothies after this? I'll pay."

Chuckling Derek nodded.

When they were sitting down outside the smoothie parlour they started chatting about anything they could think of. Casey couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him.

Suddenly he stopped in the middle of a rant about his ex girlfriend Kendra and stared at something on the other side of the street.

"What are you looking at?" Casey asked.

Then she saw it too.

Derek's best friend Sam was strolling down the street hand in hand with Casey's best friend Emily.

Casey could feel her mouth drop open in horror. Derek looked angry.

"Sam and Emily?" Casey said in disbelief.

"I'm sure nothing's going on. Maybe she's doing what I'm doing and helping him pick out something to wear for tonight." Derek said without believing it himself.

Sam leant in and kissed Emily as he finished. "Or not." He said, looking at Casey to see how she would take it. Her hands were shaking as she dove into her bag for her mobile and rang a number.

"Hi Sam." She said into it, she had managed to keep her voice steady. "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting? Well I only want to say one thing to you. Look across the street, jerk!" she turned off the phone and slammed it down onto the table.

Emily had seen them first. She pointed them out to Sam who, Derek was pleased to see, looked incredibly guilty. Casey and Derek glared back at them. Emily bit her lip nervously as Sam dragged her off.

"So, I guess the date's off then?" Derek asked as casually as he could.

"How could you tell?"

"Sorry."

"I don't believe this. He asked me out again, trying to ignite the old flame again and now I see him kissing my best friend. Did you know about this?"

"Case, I swear I didn't. I'll try and get the whole story from him for you if you like."

"Might help. So, looks like I'm free tonight after all. Wanna rent a movie or something?"

"Why don't I take you out tonight? We'll have fun. Maybe we'll get to be friends."

Casey smiled at him. "I think we already are." and was surprised when Derek smiled warmly back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Sam it's me." Derek said into the house phone when they got home from the shopping trip. Casey had stormed home after they had run into Sam and Emily again. "Yeah. She's really upset. Can you blame her? You can? How the hell do you manage to chalk this up to being her fault? Casey has done nothing wrong. You went behind her back and went out with her best friend. And you didn't even tell me! What's that supposed to mean? Dude, she's my stepsister! That's the only reason I'm defending her. There's not even a name for what that is."

Derek noticed Casey standing by the stairs, watching him. "Tell him the date's off." She whispered. Derek nodded and concentrated on the phone in time to hear Sam's comment.

"What the hell do you mean by that?! I have not been staring at her for over a year." Derek watched Casey turn and walk back up the stairs. "You're way out of line, man. I don't fancy her! No, I don't. No, I don't!"

Pause.

"Shut up, man. Oh by the way she wants you to know that the date's off tonight and that she never wants to see you ever again." He rung off and went upstairs.

Pausing by the door to his room he glanced into Casey's room. She was sitting on her bed looking very depressed. He dallied for a moment before going in and sitting beside her.

"What did he say?" she asked sadly.

"You don't wanna know."

"How long do you think he's been playing me?"

"Not long I don't think." He said it more to stop her getting too mopey than really believing it himself. "He's a jerk. Forget about him. We're still on for tonight, right?" he put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

She managed a weak smile. "Of course. It's really sweet of you."

"It's just a party. It's no biggie."

"It's not that; it's the thought behind it." the smile broadened. "What's the party for anyway?"

"They're opening a cool new restaurant downtown and I got tickets. Wear one of the 50's dresses." Derek disappeared into his own room. Once there he plopped down on his bed and had a good think about what Sam had said.

_Did Sam really think he had a crush on Casey? The very idea was absurd. …or was it? They were stepsibs, to be sure…and things were always…rocky between us, but we're getting on really well at the moment._

_And you can't deny that she's beautiful, now can you? Apparently everyone could see it, and they were the only ones who couldn't. _

_Sam had mentioned this to me before…has it really been going on for so long under the surface? I have to admit that Sam had had a point…Casey and I are total opposites, yet, on some levels perfect for each other. A relationship between us could work…could be the real deal…could be love…_

_Do I really fancy Casey? I told Sam I didn't…but I'm not sure if that was true or not. _

Slowly Derek was talking himself into it. Talking himself into believing it.

_And if I do, is it wrong to fancy your stepsister? Would it class as incest? I didn't think so. _

_We're only stepsiblings after all. They weren't related by blood, only by marriage. _

_Hang on, Edwin fancies Lizzie something rotten…it can't be that wrong. Well…for them anyway. But Edwin hasn't done anything about it yet…why not?_

"Edwin!" he shouted.

No answer. _Edwin must be downstairs playing game station or something._

Derek got up and trooped down the stairs. He saw Edwin and Lizzie playing Babe Raider… although Edwin was watching Lizzie more than the game.

"Hey, Ed, come here, I need a word."

Dutifully Edwin got up and wandered over to his brother.


End file.
